Total Drama Wastinda
by Afro121
Summary: 24 contestants from all around the world will be competing for a cash prize of 500,000 dollars. App is open.
1. Season Prologe and App

**Short and to the point… please be respectful in the comments.**

There is a short, plump woman standing on the docks with a tall figure beside her.

"So let me, get this straight McClain," the woman asked, "You want me to host a season of this Total Drama stuff for a whole summer, maybe longer, if you donate a million dollars to help support my nephews and me?"

"That is right Eza," Chris McClain said nodding his head. "Chef will be here as well to feed the contestants slop and you fancy meals."

Eza Shanpod nodded her head as he thought about fresh grilled shrimp and tender loin steak. Chris and Eza shook their hands on agreement, and Chris hands a deed to the island and the temporary contract for chef to her.

Eza looks at the island she has got from Chris and smiles thinking about all the challenges she has set up for the oncoming contestants/victims she has in store for. She turns back around to see Chris waiting for his boat before sighing.

"Hey Chris," Eza said yelling.

"What?" Chris asked before turning around.

"Who's coming?" Eza asked as she looked at the island.

"That's up to you Eza, and I hope you enjoy looking for them." Chris said laughing.

So Eza sighs and looks at the camera and smiles.

"So looking forward to the next season people?" She asks before turning around. "Send in a video with name, height, weight, hobbies, and dislikes because this will help me know what challenges to do."

**Doing this for a while and this may not end with a winner so please suggest challenges and post who you want to join the island. Need the following:**

**Name**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Hobbies**

**Likes/Dislikes**

**Food**

**Fears**

**Relationships**

**Every five episodes please send a care package for the contestants that are still in the game. See ya all later. **

**Quick Question: Who would like to be an intern?**


	2. Character Announcements 1

** Hope you enjoy this. TD belongs to their owners and Eza belongs to me. Thank you and have a nice read.**

Eza is sitting on a stump going through different auditions that have been sent in on the home page of the website. She goes through and see's one named Redd. She only watches a bit of it and smiled seeing a potential intern, but she continued watching and giving off a bigger smile.

She looks around and sees the camera recording her and she smiles saying, "Getting more people to audition and I think I got a good deal with this Redd girl, but for now giving you guys an update on the contestants that will be on the show are: Nicole Wesley, Sherlock Manty, Dee Flanagan, and Korina Bell. Redd if you're watching this I'll need you as a helper for Chef Hatchet."

Camera buzzes out to show Chef in the kitchen shouting at some interns and groaning before dumping in some lent into a pot of boiling green stuff.

"So yea, please send in more contestants and if anyone wants to send in an intern, check out our last episode," she says as she points to the computer. "Remember, half a million dollars is on the line. So do your best and hope that you will get into the show."

Eza smiles and waves her hand telling everyone good bye.

**Yep so there you have it. Nicole, Sherlock, Dee, and Korina is in and Redd will possible be an intern. Plus if I make a mistake with the contestants gender, please tell me via review or PM me if you got an account**


	3. RL update

** I'm going to be absent for a while, so I hope you guys don't get worried since school started I won't be making a lot of updates and I may forget about you guys. So I hope you guys don't worry about this. Plus Check out Dino's TDZ its nearing the final stretch and its going to be awesome. **


	4. Character Announcements 2

** Hope you enjoy the next installment of Total Drama Wastinda. Everything except for the idea of Wastinda and Eza, Vinter, Vel, and Byron, belongs to them and their own.**

Cameras show the camp Wastinda with flowers, green forests, and a crystal blue water flowing around the island. Eza was sitting at her desk inside her personal trailer with letters from her kids, Vinter and Byron, beside her desk as she goes through the newest Applicants that were sent in. She has a clipboard with Nicole, Sherlock, Dee, and Korina on it with a few new names.

"So the goth sisters, Carly (Evil) and Carla (good), Piper, Samuel, Danika, and Kendra will be joining these other victims for the show," Eza said smiling as she sighs going through one of the letters she has. "Chris is going to be proud of some of these challenges I got lined up for them."

Eza shuts off the computer and looks outside seeing the island she has set up for the campers/victims. She smiled and sighs catching Vel carring his suitcase getting ready to go to another island to compete against other people with different challenges.

Eza walks to the door and yells out, "Vel!"

Vel turns around and smiles waving at Eza saying, "Yeah?

"You seem all set to head off to join another TV show like your friends."

"Yea, I am," Vel said nodding his head, giving off his groups grin, teethy smile with fangs on each side. "I want to help out the same way Byron is doing, and hope to win some money to help out the place,.

Eza walks down to him and hugs him tearing a bit, only to receive a hug back from him crying as well. Eza lets go and kisses his forehead and looks at the boat.

"Good luck, Velithor," she says whipping her eyes. "For me, the others, and you parents, okay?"

Vel nodded his head, proud and confident that he will do his best to try to win the TV game show.

"Promise," Vel said before walking away.

Eza went back into her trailer and sighs reading a letter from Byron, which stated that he is currently still in the show with new friends and a strange rival known as Samson. She smiled as she re-reads it bit by bit, learning that the host was being a bit of a pain in the ass. She stops reading and looks through some of the pictures she sent to him and Vinter over the internet. She looks over at the cameraman and frowns.

"Shut the damn camera off, we weren't supposed to record till tomorrow when I was ready," She yells covering the camera screen with her and before a small buzzing.

** Well there you have it, alongside Nicole, Sherlock, Dee, and Korina, we now have Carly and Carla, Piper, Samuel, Kendra, and Danika. So this means a total of 10 different contestants to join the island. Send in more so they can join the others.**


	5. RL Update 2

Hey guys, Afro here just wanting to tell you that I will be having help from people to see what OCs will be joining and to see who will be the set of co-hosts. I already got a person in mind to be a co-host, but I want to see what you guys will do. Thanks a ton whether if you do it or not.

-Afro, giver of cheese cakes.


End file.
